Barney
Some credits were founded on YouTube, In the first three seasons, the background consisted of an art table with paintings that change throughout the credits and the font of the credits is Dom Casual. In Season 1, the pictures related to the episode, (and some 'various pictures' in Season 1's end credited episodes that are related to them such like: The bus with the children on the top in "Be a Friend", the big red bug with black spots with a leaf beside it in "I Just Love Bugs!", the rainbow with the blue sky and the sun above the page in, "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" long end credited version, and the kid with a bird on his left side and a girl with her pink hat with the sun shining on her, which both end up featured in the end credits of Season 1's episode "When I Grow Up...", & more like (The animal in black and white with a pond, a tree and the sun, the apple tree with the flowers around Season 1's episode (Home Sweet Homes) the girl with her pink purse, the group of kids celebrating and dancing, beside it in (Practice Makes Music) and the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers), are featured in Season 2 and Season 3 (in a paint effect background of course)), while in Seasons 2 and 3, the pictures are the same for each episode (Season 1's Various Pictures). In addition, the credits for Season 3 have a "paint effect" on them, to blur the background similar to the Barney Says segment in the same season. Season 3's short credits starts on the 7th painting from the Season 2 credits which is the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers. In the first three seasons, an unnamed original song played during the credits. In Season 3, it was sometimes shortened, if the credits were shorter, but also, it will also rerun in Season 1, in some cases by using the short Season 3 end credits but Season 3's short credits will be Season 1's credits running under the background of the End Credits & Ending of Season 3. In Seasons 4-6, the credits song was a remix of the one used in Seasons 1-3. Nobody knows they move the full credits into short credits and For 1997 -1998 reruns of seasons 1-3, this segment was omitted, possibly due to time for Actimates Barney. Found/Lost Credits for Season 1 Found Longer Credits for Season 1 # The Queen Of Make Believe (Longer Credits) # My Family's Just Right For Me (Longer Credits) # Playing It Safe! (Longer Credits) # Hop To It! (Longer Credits) # Eat, Drink, And Be Healthy! (Longer Credits) # Four Seasons Day (Longer Credits) # The Treasure of The Rainbow Beard (Longer Credits) # Going Places! (Longer Credits) (Special Thanks to BarneyBYGFriends) # Caring Means Sharing! (Longer Credits) # Down on Barney's Farm (Longer Credits) # What's That Shadow? (Longer Credits) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (Longer Credits) # Alphabet Soup! (Longer Credits) # Our Earth, Our Home (Longer Credits) # Let's Help Mother Goose! (Longer Credits) # Be a Friend (Longer Credits) # I Just Love Bugs (Longer Credits) (Special Thanks to BarneyBYGFriends) # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! (episode) (Longer Credits) # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Partially Found Short Credits : * The Queen Of Make Believe (Longer Credits) * My Family's Just Right For Me (Longer Credits) * Playing It Safe! (Longer Credits) * Hop To It! (Longer Credits) * Eat, Drink, And Be Healthy! (Longer Credits) * Four Seasons Day (Longer Credits) * The Treasure of The Rainbow Beard (Short Credits) (Appeared on Barney's Colors and Shapes : The Treasure of the Rainbow Beard 1997 VHS) * Going Places! (Short Credits) * Caring Means Sharing! (Short Credits)* * Down on Barney's Farm (Short Credits) * What's That Shadow? (Longer Credits) * Happy Birthday, Barney! (Short Credits) * Alphabet Soup! (Short Credits) (Special Thanks to RTXWheels) * Our Earth, Our Home (Longer Credits) * Let's Help Mother Goose! (Short Credits) (Founded in Camera Quality) (Special Thanks to Aaron Davis) * Be a Friend (Short Credits) * I Just Love Bugs (Short Credits)** (Appeared on Sprout Credits) * When I Grow Up... * 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! * Practice Makes Music * Hi, Neighbor! * A Camping We Will Go! (episode) (Short Credits) (Special Thanks to Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel) (Video marked at 27:08) * A Splash Party, Please (Short Credits) * Carnival of Numbers * A World of Music * Doctor Barney is Here! * Oh, What a Day! * Home Sweet Homes * Hola, Mexico! * Everyone is Special (Short Credits) Episodes marked * are currently lost so far. Found credits and partially found have links to them. Partially found credits and Sprout airings are marked **. Found/Lost Credits for Season 2 : Found Longer Credits for Season 2: Category:Lost TV Category:Released but not found Category:Lost Barney Category:Lost Sprout Category:Lost Universal Kids